Proteases are common ingredients in a variety of liquid detergents, laundry detergents, dish-washing liquids, paints, coatings and industrial cleaners. Proteases are notoriously difficult to handle in formulations because they not only degrade other proteins but can self digest. Therefore protease stabilization remains one of the biggest challenges facing the liquid detergent industry. Current stabilization technologies are often based on the use of high concentrations of chemical protease inhibitors, increasing the chemical load and cost. It would be desirable to have a more environmentally friendly, bio-based and low cost solution to stabilize protease enzymes but without compromising product performance. Previously it was demonstrated that the trans-splicing intein technology could be used to control protease activity.